A New Beginning
by itsasledgehammer
Summary: New School. New Town. New Country. New Life. Question is: would Harry Potter turn his around? Totally AU, nonmagic. Rewritten. ON HOLD! going to be rewritten again. sry!
1. Default Chapter

WARNINGS: This will be slash, and if you know my stories, you know between whom. Slash means male on male action and relationships. Other warnings include gay bashing (not my own opinion, I assure you), swearing, and slight child abuse.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and Co do not belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot does, in fact, belong to me, though. Songs throughout the story belong to various artists, and I will inform you when we get there. The song is called Seventeen by The Sex Pistols.

A/N: This is totally re-written. I am so sorry for the very long wait for everything. If you read WRONG TURN, then you would see that I have been very sick, in the hospital, lately. Truly, I am sorry, and I will never not update if I can help it. Thank you to my friend and Beta, Blackraven13! I don't know what I would do without you!

Chapter one: A New Place

New School.

New Town.

New Country.

New Life.

The question is: would Harry Potter turn his around?

_You're only twenty nine  
Gotta lot to learn,  
But when your mummy dies  
She will not return_

The Sex Pistols were all Harry could hear as the car moved along the barren dirt road. When he was in his world of music, nothing was troubled, nothing could ever go wrong. As soon as Harry took the headphones off of his ears, the hell of the real world came flying back stronger than a bag of bricks.

_We like noise it's our choice_

_It's what we do_

_We don't care about long hair_

_I don't wear flares_

Some people didn't understand Harry Potter's love for music, but they also didn't understand the need for a place to go to. A place to be alone when you are not able to physically find one…when you can't find one.

Life for Harry was not all peaches and cream, but he wasn't one to complain. His guardians didn't give him any money, only fed him and kept a roof over his head, but he worked his ass off to get the money to do things he wanted to do, and get things he wanted for himself.

Besides the money his parents left him, his old job had paid him well. Some people that knew about his life said he was lucky, that they wish they had a shitty life too, so that they could have some of the things Harry had. What they didn't know what that Harry would give anything to have what those people had - A family to go home to, someone to love him.

Harry would love to not have to work everyday of his life to get things just to keep him occupied, to keep him from going insane. He had an MP3 player and a laptop. He worked for about two years without buying anything to purchase these items.

Harry had a few piercings here and there, and two tattoos. Sure, those cost money, but working that hard…why didn't he deserve something? Back in Surry (his old home) he had barley had a social life. Most of time, being an insomniac, he would go out all night and come back before the sun rose, before his Uncle woke up. Being caught out having fun would not end pleasantly.

The clothes Harry liked to wear cost quite a bit, but he save for those too, and barley bought new ones. His high top black converse were already more than four years old. The studded belt he always wore was over five years old, and some of the studs had already fallen out, the leather wearing far too thin. And many of the pairs of pants he owned were so worn that the once pitch black had faded to a duller black. Hell, some of them were now gray.

How's that for having a perfect life?

_See my face not a trace_

_No reality_

_I don't work I just speed_

_That's all I need_

Harry looked up at the front of the car where his Uncle was driving, saw his lips moving, and saw how he was smiling at his son, Dudley. Harry missed a smile like that being directed towards him. Hasn't had one in about three years. First his parents were…no…he couldn't say it. Then they died. Everything was meant to happen for a reason…only problem was, Harry didn't understand why these things did.

_I'm a lazy sod...  
that's what we say you're  
I'm a lazy sod...  
I'm so lazy  
I can't even be bothered  
Lazy Lazy _

TBC…

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. A lot different than the original, but I liked it. I wanted to start it a little different. Yes, the song really had nothing to do with the chapter, but it's just something Harry was listening to. Please tell me what you think and give suggestions, thank you.


	2. New People

WARNINGS: This will be slash, and if you know my stories, you know between whom. Slash means male on male action and relationships. Other warnings include gay bashing (not my own opinion, I assure you), swearing, and slight child abuse.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and Co do not belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot does, in fact, belong to me, though. Songs throughout the story belong to various artists, and I will inform you when we get there. The songs are Its About Time by Jamie Cullum, Are you There in the play Bare: A Pop Opera, Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard, The Monkees theme song by The Monkees, and Carryin' the Banner in Newsies.

A/N: Hey all. Sorry about the long wait…again. Don't worry, that's going to be stopping now. I've actually been without a computer with Word or any other writing program for the past two weeks, but, luckily for you, I've been writing things in a notebook. I have two things to say about this chapter: the school that's in this story doesn't actually exist. Also, to all you Emo kids out there…I hope I don't offend you. I have a lot of friends that listen to music, so I don't really "hate it" Wow…long A/N…sorry!

Chapter 2: New People

_Last time on A New Beginning: _

_See my face not a trace_

_No reality_

_I don't work I just speed_

_That's all I need_

_Harry looked up at the front where his Uncle was driving, saw his lips moving, and saw how he was smiling at his son, Dudley. Harry missed a smile like that being directed towards him. Hasn't had one in about three years. First his parents were…no…he couldn't say it. Then they died. Everything was meant to happen for a reason…only problem was…Harry didn't understand why these things did. _

_I'm a lazy sod...  
that's what we say you're  
I'm a lazy sod...  
I'm so lazy  
I can't even be bothered  
Lazy Lazy_

**HARRY**

Music is the answer to every question you could ever ask and can fix every problem. When there is romance in your life you listen to some sappy shit (though some of that sappy shit is good). Incubus has some pretty kick ass love songs. I've never really taken to heart those lyrics because I've never been in love. Yeah, that's right, an eighteen-year-old boy (man, whatever you want to say) has never been in love. Sometimes being gay can really fuck you up the ass, no pun intended.

Anyways, back to music. Ever since all the shit started happening in my life I've turned to music, booze, and drugs. (Music the most. Drugs and Alcohol are expensive!) The kind of music doesn't matter much to me because I'm more of a lyrics kind of person. It just so happens that I usually like Metal, Punk, and Rock. Also, I usually find Rap and Hip-Hop totally pointless. When I say I love Eminem people look, laugh, and call me a 'poser'. What the hell is up with that?

I don't label myself, as anything and I certainly don't stereotype others. I dress how I'm comfortable; people choose to call me a 'Punk'. The only thing I will ever label is music. Back to Eminem. People listen to his Lyrics and think 'wow, what a violent person'. You need to look deeper/ Print out his lyrics, read them a few times, and _really_ think them over. You'll see what I mean.

Now, as I said before I've never been in love. Boy does that suck donkey balls. I, honestly, don't remember whatlove feels like…any kind. I know what your thinking. I'm just complaining to get the attention, right? Seriously,believer me when I tell you I've had enough attention to last me a lifetime…

_Walking down to the water's edge  
Where I have been before  
If I don't find my love sometime  
I'm walking out that door  
Some may come and some may go  
But no-one seems to be  
The person I've been searching for  
The one whose meant for me  
Biding my time, trying to find a heart that's lonely  
Looking for her, my love my one and only  
Maybe I'll dream, tonight about the girl who'll be coming my way  
So I'll take this chance and celebrate the day  
When I'm making my way through an open door  
I've got some love and so much more  
And I'm ready to make someone mine  
Making my way through an open door  
I've got some love and so much more  
And I'll find her, 'cause it's about time  
You try too hard and it feels just like  
You're running on thin air  
Why does luck happen by surprise  
If you don't really care  
The past is gone the flames are out  
From fires that have burned  
New ideals and different thoughts  
From lessons I have learned  
Biding my time, trying to find a heart that's lonely  
Looking for her, my love my one and only  
Maybe I'll dream, tonight about the girl who'll be coming my way  
So I'll take this chance and celebrate the day  
When I'm making my way through an open door  
I've got some love and so much more  
And I'm ready to make someone mine  
Making my way through an open door  
I've got some love and so much more  
And I'll find her, 'cause it's about time  
Got the feeling this could take a pretty long while  
To find that smile  
Put my faith in another piece of good advice  
Well I tried that twice  
Waiting for, a little something more  
To inspire, take me higher  
And I'm ready to make someone mine  
Making my way through an open door  
I've got some love and so much more  
And I'll find her, 'cause it's about time  
It's about time_

Jamie Cullum wrote and sang that song. If you're curious, yes, he is a jazz artist. The first time I heard that song I thought it explained me in every way…except for the face that I don't want a girl, I want a guy. Minor details. I'm eighteen and don't know what any kind of love feels like. I think I'm ready for it, and I surly think I deserve it after everything I've lost. I don't want to live with people to hate me with a passion of a thousand suns. Oh…about that…

Here I am, unpacking things while my fat ass relatives went out to eat. Once again I was left to buy my own food. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but almost all the money I had saved up (which was to buy a car, mostly) I had to spend to get plane tickets from Surrey, England to Carthage, North Carolina. That's a totally different country, and tickets are exactly cheap to begin with.

I only have money from my last paycheck and that's only about $10.00 (I was sick that week, I couldn't help it). Who knew how long it was going to take for me to get a new job. Another problem to add to this is the school I'm going to be going to is one of the best schools in the world, thanks to my dumb ass cousin, Dudley The Whale. That's the reason we moved, by the way. An expensive school means expensive supplied, which means a lot of money. A lot of money Vernon sure as hell isn't going to be giving me.

After I had what Vernon told me to get done I took a shower, careful not to let my blue hair dye stain the sparkling white tub. After I got out I cleaned my eyebrow and tongue stud. I also changed my five earrings in my right ear. Finally satisfied with the way I looked (which no "normal" person would approve of) I went out the door on my blank deck skateboard (I don't go for labels).

As I skated down the road I sang softly to myself,

"_Do you know-well, of course you do-what its like to stand outside_

_To watch the world and wish you didn't hurt so much you cried_

_I know I'm not the only one and I know I shouldn't care_

_But when I feel these things are real _

_I wish I felt you there_

_And if I did, I'd ask you_

_How come life is so unfair?"_

I stopped singing when I saw people were looking at me. Standing a few feet from me (as I waited for the light to change so I could cross the street) was a group of boys and two girls. They had pushed pause on the music they were listening to and were peeking glances at me. Could they be anymore obvious? When I winked at them they jumped slightly and pushed play again. Suddenly my ears were filled with the worst sounding music ever.

_We were both eighteen_

_And it felt so right_

Oh, bloody hell. His voice…it was so bloody obnoxious! Emo. This was Emo music, and Emo music is quite annoying most of the time. There are a few things you can look for to figure out if what your listening to is Emo music.

Dose the singer sound like he has a cold?

Check

Is the singer complaining (in a very annoying way) about having their heart broken?

Check

Is the singer just plain old annoying?

Double check.

Those kids went back to talking amongst themselves and the light changed. Still, I didn't cross the street. These kids interested me for some reason. There were four redheads. Two of them were twins who looked to be around eighteen or nineteen. The other guy looked like he was around my age, maybe a year younger. All three had straight hair to their shoulders but the twins' hair was much thinner. The last redhead was a girl who looked about fifteen or sixteen. She had long red hair to her waist, which was quite voluminous. There was no doubt they were related.

Next to the non-twin redhead stood a portly boy (who looked around the same age) with brown hair and freckles. Next to him stood a girl the same age with short, slightly frizzy chestnut hair.

"Wow, I _love_ Yellowcard!" Squealed the female redhead.

"Yeah, you have to love them," The other girl said added.

"Eh," the non-twin redhead said,

"I don't really like them. They're too…Emo."

Thank you…whoever is listening! I rolled over to them and they all took a step backwards, as though they were afraid of me. Yes, ii hurt slightly (hey, I have feelings) but I was used to it, so I kept my face indifferent. I smiled warmly and attempted to soften my eyes but, due to the fact that I can't see my own eyes, I wasn't sure if it worked. The brown-haired girl attempted a smile and took a, what they thought was a brave, step forward.

"Hello," She said,

"I'm Hermione Granger…and you?"

"Harry, Harry Potter. I'm-"

"-New, yes, I know."

Wow, what a bitch. She's a know it all I can see it now. Still, her eyes were warm and I could tell she was a sweet person. After this confrontation the others stepped up, giving me friendly smiles. I heard a little giggle from the redheaded girl and I looked at her. She was smiling at me in a flirtatious way and the chubby kid looked like he wanted to kill me. I was going to have to clear this up quickly. But…

"Your English," She (redhead) said, a slight giggle in her voice.

Wow…you think?

"Yeah, I just moved from Surrey, England," I said, taking out a fag and lightly up,

"Fag?" I asked, holding up the pack.

"Look, pale, we don't talk like that in this group. One of our brothers is gay and we have nothing against that," Twin # 1 said.

"Don't know what your talking about, mate," I said honestly.

They didn't know it yet, but obviously I had nothing against being gay. I held up the pack of fags again, trying to clear things up. Everyone looked quite angry except that Hermione girl. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, don't you people know _anything_?" She asked her friends, annoyed.

When they didn't say anything she clucked her tongue and said,

"In England a 'fag' means a cigarette, not a rude word for a gay person. A gay person there is a 'pouf'."

Listening to this I began to understand. I didn't know much American lingo but I remember watching an American program on the telly once. A faggot (or fag, obviously) was a very rude name for a gay person. I really was going to have to learn some of this lingo. The air was tense so I burst into song.

"_Hey, hey we're The Monkees_

_People say we're monkeyin' around_

_But we're too busy singin' _

_To put anybody down" _

Oh yea…did I mention that I love The Monkees?

"That was awesome, sing another one!" Twin # 2 (I think) said.

"_That's my cigar_

_You'll steal another_

_Hey, bummas we got woik to do_

_Since when did you become me muddah?_

_Ah, stop your ballin'_

_Hey, who asked you?_

_Try bottle ally or da harba_

_Try central park its guaranteed _

_Try any banka, bum, or barba_

_They almost all knows how to read_

_I smell money_

_You smell foul_

_Met this goil last night_

_Ah, move you elbow_

_Pass the towel_

_For a buck I might!"_

"What was that from?" Chubby boy asked.

"What?" I asked in shock,

"You've never seen Newsies?"

They all shook their heads and I smirked. I was a musical and play lover, as well.

"You have a lot to learn."

TBC…

A/N: There you go. 8 pages! Did you like? If your confused about the last song (the way some things are spelled) don't be. It's just the accent. In Newsies they all live in New York, and have a Brooklyn accent, and I did my best to write it. I used to live there, and I think I did ok.

Next time- Harry tells them he's gay and he learns their name. ENTER: Draco!

I'll do shout outs next time, promise!

Review, please, and suggestions would be nice…please?


End file.
